battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Locker
Operation Locker (Chinese: 極地監獄) is a multiplayer map featured in Battlefield 4. The map is set in high-security prison constructed in the Kunlun Mountains of China. It focuses on close-quarters infantry combat, featuring a circular prison area where its main Levolution event involves collapsing the panopticon tower. Design Much of the map is indoors at a Chinese maximum security prison. Numerous hallways offer passage, with some areas having two levels. Some areas have gates that can be closed from the defending side, although each gate also has a control box that can be temporarily disabled with gunfire, reopening the gate. An outdoor path along the north gives access to every control point, though blizzard winds compromise vision and seeing indoors is difficult due to low visibility. Glare from outside can also make for troublesome outdoor pushes. Rocky outcroppings at various points and tight corners allow for coordinated advances or defense. Two helipads at each end also provide some elevation as well as concealment underneath. Additional paths through the prison can be opened via Destruction. Conquest This map has three flags in Conquest mode, and two more in Conquest Large mode. Deployments Flags Storage Large A large area contains stacked racks and containers that can provide cover. An upper area to the south connects the indoor path from the nearby deployment to an outer area near Mess Hall. Mess Hall This wide room is fairly porous, with few of the walls offering solid cover. Two of the north hallways have natural gas lines in the ceiling that can be burst, incinerating anyone passing through. A freezer area below has lighting that can be temporarily disabled, leaving those below in cold mist. Panopticon The central tower holds .50 Cal machine guns that point towards either of the upper indoor entrances. Metal floor grating prevents passage between the upper and lower levels, except through the north stairwell. The stairwell also leads outdoors and provides a long lane to the panopticon from outside. Explosives can knock down two additional side entrances beside each upper indoor passage. The supporting walls of the panopticon can also be destroyed, causing its collapse, moving the control point and opening a path between floors. It may be possible to reach the outer rings of cells by stacking equipment or using a "human ladder", using the dark areas to great advantage. However, players with the XM25 or the IRNV and FLIR scopes can easily spot such intruders. A Battle Pickup appears outdoors. Isolation Cells Fighting is more confined in this section that features short hallways, numerous corners, and wall remnants that can conceal prone players or traps. Vacant holding cells in this area may contain explosive tanks. An explosion in any single cell may set off the tank, exposing all four cells at once and killing anyone inside. Numerous staircases and ledges provide quick vertical travel. Machine Room Large The generators in the lower level offer some cover from attackers above, and some good hiding places for beacons. Natural gas pipes also line the upper ceiling, giving players below an easy way to eliminate enemies above. Rush This map has five stages in Rush mode. Obliteration The Panopticon serves as the bomb spawn area. All M-COMs are indoors, though the entire map is open to all players. Domination Defuse Deathmatch Team Deathmatch and Squad Deathmatch is restricted to half the size of the entire map. Levolution The tower inside the circular room at the center of the map can be collapsed by destroying several walls on the lower and upper level of the tower. Doing so will cause the tower to crumble and bring down a section of the floor, creating a ramp from the lower level to the upper level. The snowstorm outside the map will also intensify and calm throughout the duration of the match, effecting visibility and sight lines along the outside path. Gallery Operation Locker 1.jpg|An player using the SRR-61 on Operation Locker. Operation Locker 4.jpg|The guard tower collapsing is the main Levolution event. Operation Locker 5.jpg|A firefight in the prison Operation Locker 6.jpg|Operation Locker oplock medbay.jpg|A high qualitity image of a fire fight in the medical bay between Chinese and Russian forces. Trivia *This is the lone map featuring a low-flight ceiling for MAVs. Users can, however, hug the mountainside, with weather providing additional concealment for an active MAV. *There is a Battlefield 3 t-shirt in a pool of blood in one of the cells indoors. *An invisible ceiling prevents commanders from providing supportive drops. With no strike options, this limits possible resources. *Even though the map takes place in China, the PLA is not one of the two factions. Instead, it is the RGF versus the USMC. Category:Maps Category:Maps of Battlefield 4